


Time and Again (and Again... and Again...)

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Ignis reached across to his alarm clock, silencing it with one swift smack of his hand. It was a Tuesday—it was always a Tuesday. Always the same Tuesday. AlwaysthisTuesday.Ignis relives the same Tuesday.





	Time and Again (and Again... and Again...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote almost a year ago but got eaten by my google docs. Whoops?

This wasn’t what Ignis was supposed to do.

Ignis opened his eyes and started at the ever familiar ceiling, at the little black mark that had been there since he had moved in. When had he moved in, exactly? It was hard to keep track of time, especially considering…

Well, _considering_ **everything**.

Ignis reached across to his alarm clock, silencing it with one swift smack of his hand. It was a Tuesday—it was always a Tuesday. Always the same Tuesday. Always  _ this _ Tuesday. 

Ignis didn't know why it was this one—there wasn’t anything special to it, not particularly so. He would wake up, make himself a cup of coffee before heading out to Noctis’s apartment. He’s wake Noctis up from his towering pile of pillows and blankets. He’s make the same thing he always did—waffles and bacon—and Noctis would remind him to not try to put blueberries in it.

Strawberry syrup was okay. Just not the cheap stuff. Never the cheap stuff. 

And Ignis would set himself to making Noctis’s lunch—it was a simple curry dish that he knew Noctis would eat and not notice the serving of vegetables he had added through the paste. He’d add a little smiley face on top, always the same smiley face, with the same loose scrawl.

He’d pack it with a fruit cup he knew Noctis would only pick through for the peaches, and fold a napkin on top. 

He’d drive Noctis to school. The same red car would cut them off, and Noctis would stick his head out the window and yell for the man to fuck off. He’d get out of the car a few blocks away and give Ignis the same half-wave while holding his lunch box. He’d nearly drop it, but always catch it. 

Ignis would go to the Citadel and attend the same meeting he always did, listen to the same senators and council members droning about the same topics that would be completely and utterly meaningless in just a few years. Council member Strauss would always spill his coffee cup, and Ignis would always go to make another copy. 

When the day was done, Ignis would pick Noctis and Prompto up from the local arcade and drive Prompto back to his house before going back to Noctis’s apartment. 

Noctis would work on his homework and skim through a few of the papers that Ignis brought for him, and in the end Noctis would give up halfway through another report about the production of Leiden Potatoes.

He’d brush his teeth and then come out in that hideous Tonberry Killers t-shirt he’d worn half a dozen holes into so that he could say goodnight to Ignis. And Ignis knew that he would smile and say goodnight before he cleaned up the kitchen. Noctis would go into his room and to bed, and that would be that. Ignis would wait an hour, maybe two, and then he would slink into the rom, his feet padding slowly across the ground.

Ignis knew he shouldn't have, because in the original timeline he had never once done it. But here? In this world of repetition and over and over agains, Ignis could do what he wished he had the courage to do.

It'd been gentle, just barely a kiss, but Ignis leaned into it, letting his fingers run through Noctis's hair. Noctis would sigh against his lips, leaving his breath ghosting across Ignis's mouth. It would be years before Ignis gained the courage, before he got to kiss Noctis in this timeline, the _real_ timeline, again. But by then it would be too late, because time continues forward even when Ignis wished it could have been anything else.

Ignis knew that in the original timeline he would find his way back to his old apartment, safe and warm, but at this point Ignis knew that it wouldn't matter. So, instead, Ignis would slide between the sheets next to Noctis, resting his head against Noctis's back. It was so easy to hear his heartbeat, a constant reminder to breathe.  Ignis would fight against the desire to sleep until it was too much. Sleep would come, no matter if Ignis wanted it to or not, and with it—

The blindness. The empty sky and the sun that Ignis could feel on his skin but knew was empty and hollow. A world without the only thing he loved.

There was no reason why he should have still been alive. Noctis was gone in this world. In his memory—in the past—Noctis was alive.

Noctis was _whole_.

So Ignis would go about his day in a haze and wait until the time where he could fall asleep again, and he would call to Umbra to come and whisk him off back to that sweet, eternal Tuesday. 

That perfect, sweet Tuesday with waffles and a smiling Noctis. The red car. The ruined document. The Leiden potatoes. The Tonberry Killers shirt. Little kisses that would be forgotten in the repetitive morning.

Again and Again. 

**_An eternity of Agains._ **


End file.
